A heart with no warmth
by ArumaWolf8
Summary: The Torchwood team is trying to find a demon in Alaska that eats human hearts because of their warmth. When they find out it eats warmth from human hearts, they are in big trouble with heartless Gwen.
1. Heartless Gwen

"Ok I know I complained about the countryside, but this is a little ridiculous!" Owen yelled through the howling wind, the freezing snowing stinging him in the face as it quickly hit his face. Gwen said nothing she just stayed snuggled inside her parka. Everyone was trying to stay warm as they listened to Owen's complaints.

"Nothing is wrong with Alaska Owen! You just have to get used to it!" Jack yelled back. "This bloody bastard better not take weeks to catch. I agree with Owen, it's freezing here!" Gwen said in a muffled voice. They were trying to capture an ice demon who, fed off the warmth of human hearts.

"Alright, the storm is getting stronger so we better find shelter!" Jack yelled. "What about that building over there!" Tosh said pointing towards a barn like building. "I'm getting strong rift activity over there!" "Alright troops, lets go!" Jack said leading the way. Once they were inside Jack announced, "Whoever doesn't want their heart eaten stay cautious!" "Yeah, like we didn't already know that!" Gwen said as Jack smiled.

Jack started a fire and everyone huddled around it grateful for warmth. Gwen felt cold though. Only on the left side of her as if someone was breathing cold air onto her neck, but she chose to ignore it. Tosh suddenly looked at the rift readings and looked at everyone with a worried look including Gwen who was slightly shivering. Everyone saw her look and saw Gwen. "I'm getting major rift activity from the left side of Gwen." Tosh said slowly and quietly, which scared Gwen. "Are you saying the demon is invisible?" Owen asked. "Yes. And it looks like it's going to attack Gwen. Everyone, no sudden movements, Okay?

Gwen could feel the cold getting closer and closer until her heart was starting to feel cold. The cold was creeping inside of her and it hurt so much! She started to whimper in pain at first, but when the cold increased the pain increased and she soon started screaming and she fell backwards screaming and squirming and rolling around in pain. It looked as if she was trying to get fire off her but it was the complete opposite. She kept squirming and screaming, as the coldness was so intense that she felt her heart stop then she closed her eyes.

Everyone had watched Gwen screaming and crying and squirming in agony. Now they saw her limp on the ground not breathing. Everyone stared not moving, because of the events that just happened. Jack was the first to move and went over and checked her pulse. It wasn't there, but she couldn't be dead. Not now. He kept checking it until Owen ran over and took Gwen from Jack he felt for her pulse as well it wasn't there. He realized something though, Gwen's eyes weren't glazed over her, skin hadn't paled a bit, and she looked perfectly healthy.

"Is she dead?" Tosh asked. "Um no. Her heart isn't beating, she's not breathing, but she is alive. I think her insides are frozen." Owen said. "Get her near the fire." Owen instructed finally coming up with a plan. They moved Gwen near the fire and about an hour later her heart started beating again and she started breathing. Something was wrong though. When everyone asked her questions she completely ignored them. She had an annoyed look on her face and a look that was like fire and ice. So sharp and deadly that you could feel a knife stabbing you in the heart and you could feeling your skin burning away. They had never seen that look on her face before. Owen sat next to her and she punched him and walked away to the other side of the barn. Owen held his bloody nose and exclaimed, "Oi! What's your problem." He said it in a funny way because his nose was slightly messed up. Gwen just laughed a heartless laughed and mocked what he said in his funny voice.

Jack stood up and walked towards Gwen. "Gwen what's wrong?" he asked a little cautiously. "Oh you think that since you're the leader of this group I'll give you answers instead of anyone else. Well I will not give you any bloody answers as well just because you think I trust you completely!" Gwen spat in his face. When Jack looked like he had just been punched in the face for the first time Gwen smirked and turned her back away again. He went back to the fire and sat back down next to Owen who had tissues up his nose. "Let me just say that can't be Gwen! That is not our loving caring Gwen!" Jack said after a few moments of silence. "Well according to my scans the alien left her and didn't do anything to her." Tosh said.

"Jack." Ianto said quietly. "That can't be her! The alien must have done something!" Jack exclaimed. "Jack." Ianto said louder this time. "Even though she is a bloody madwoman she would never punch me in the face. At least not this hard." Owen said. "Jack!" Ianto said even louder this time. "This can't just be her! I mean all that screaming and crying must have done something to her!" Jack said worried. "Jack!" Ianto said loud enough to echo through the entire barn. "Yes Ianto." Jack said calmly.

"You said it fed off on human hearts because of its warmth. Correct?" Jack nodded "What if it just fed off of the warmth of the human heart not like physical warmth but emotional. What if some died in the process and when Gwen was screaming on the floor it was eating the warmth of her heart?" Jack looked at Ianto with surprise. "That is brilliant Ianto." Jack whispered.

They turned to see Gwen pointing her gun at Ianto and she said with a smile, "And that's exactly what happened." As she shot.


	2. The Battle Begins

When Gwen shot Ianto swore he saw his life flash before his eyes that were closed. When he opened his eyes what did flash in front of him was Jack who jumped in front of him and received the bullet right between the eyes. He laid down dead. Gwen shot again, but this time Ianto was ready and dodged it. She shot again and again with him dodging, until she ran out of bullets. As she tried to reload Jack stood up his wound healed and he ran towards Gwen trying to take the gun from her. She fought him and man was she strong when she wanted to be.

"Gwen, give me the gun!" Jack said struggling to grab it from her. "Take your bloody hands off it you bastard!" Gwen said fighting him off. She finally took the gun away and ran to the other side of the barn. She reloaded it and aimed it at Jack. Jack put his hands up and then quickly grabbed the gun from Gwen and ran towards Owen. Jack held his hand out to Owen and he put a syringe filled with sedative in it. Ianto went behind Gwen and grabbed her pulling her hands behind her back and handcuffing them. She jerked her head back and it hit Ianto, square in the face knocking him out. She ran but tripped over a hay bale and she squirmed a bit before she just stayed there

Jack jumped over the hay bale with the sedative ready and he pinned Gwen down and injected her with it. She used the last of her strength to kicked Jack in the stomach with her heel. Jack fell holding his stomach as Gwen fell into unconsciousness. Owen and Tosh went to Ianto and cleaned the blood of his face. They went to help Jack but he just stood up and said he was fine. They gave him painkillers anyway. With Gwen everyone kept their distance except for Jack who picked her up put her near the fire and wrapped a blanket around her. He took off the handcuffs even though everyone disagreed. He kissed her forehead softly and then told everyone softly "Everyone unload your guns and hide the ammo. Hide anything sharp or anything that could hurt someone."

Everyone nodded their heads while they went to work. When they left Jack silently cried. He brushed Gwen's soft black hair out of her face and kissed her forehead again whispering, "You aren't dangerous. It isn't your fault. You aren't dangerous. It isn't your fault. You aren't dangerous. It isn't your fault." He said again and again while tears stained his gray long coat. "Captain?" Tosh said in a small voice. Jack looked down and realized he was holding Gwen and cradling her. He set her back on the floor and stood up.

"Yes Tosh?" Jack asked. "We're done. What do we do now?" "Everyone should get some rest. I'll stay on watch incase the demon comes back." Tosh nodded and went towards Owen. Jack went to Ianto and kissed his lips softly and when he started to leave Ianto's eyes fluttered open. A tear rolled down his face and he grabbed Jack's ankle. He touched the bruise on his face and winced. "What happened?" Ianto asked. Jack helped Ianto up and led him to where he was going to take watch. "Gwen. She fought you when you tried to put the handcuffs on her. You managed to put them on her but she hit you in the face with her head." He pointed towards Gwen.

"I know it's not her fault. Do you think we can fix this thing that has happened to her because otherwise she is a danger to everyone. If she was, a normal person she wouldn't be much of a danger, but since she had our training she is very dangerous. So dangerous she might not even be able to be contained and she might have to be."

"I am not killing her. I don't know if we can fix this either. We are going to find a way to fix this though because she is dangerous to people around her and I can't live with her being heartless and caring. She was the one who cared the most. She was the only one of us who kept a boyfriend long enough to marry him."

"What are we going to tell Rhys if she can't be fixed?"

"We have to tell him the truth. I think we should tell him right now actually. He's going to call Gwen eventually asking how she is and she is going to respond back all cruel and cold and it could lead to divorce." Ianto walked towards Gwen and took her phone out of her pocket. He went back to Jack and handed him the phone. "Make the call." He said. Jack took the phone and went to Rhys number in the contacts.

"Hey, Gwen how are you? Are your toes frozen? How's Alaska?" Rhys said. "First of all I'm not Gwen. Second Alaska is fine but it is freezing." Jack said back. "Jack? Why are you using my wife's phone?" Rhys shouted back. Jack was quite used to Rhys's shouting by now. He shouted at Jack all the time. "Your wife is asleep. We need to talk to you about Gwen's current condition." "Is she hurt? What have you done to her now!? I knew I shouldn't have let her go this far away from me."

"She's fine but she. Well you see. We were hunting down a demon that eats the emotional warmth from human hearts. She was the victim. We can't send her back because it could break your relationship or could make you end up dead.

She is very dangerous at the moment and I'm sorry I don't know how to fix this. She tried to kill Ianto and me and literally broke Owen's nose with a punch. She is not Gwen at the moment but I will fix this I promise you that!" Jack said while crying.

"What if you can't fix her?"


	3. Why do they?

That's when the line went dead. "What if you can't fix her?" was what echoed through Jack's head over and over again. "Ianto?" He asked the handsome man next to him. "Yes Jack?" "What do you suppose we do if we can't fix her?" "I think our only option would be to… put her to sleep." "This is all my fault. I always put my team in danger and I always get them killed. If only I didn't let her come this time then maybe this wouldn't have happened." Ianto gave Jack a quick peck on the forehead before saying, "This isn't your fault and the team is always in danger because that's just how our job is. It's why we like it and don't put all that has happened here on your self. And if Gwen hadn't been here then something worse could have happened."

Ianto went away from Jack for moment and came back holding two mugs full of his amazing coffee. "We're going to be up for I while so I thought why not coffee?" He said as he handed Jack his mug. He accepted it and thanked him. "You really should get some sleep though Ianto. I don't need sleep but you do." "Don't worry about me. Being unconscious for those hours made me feel well rested. I'll be fine. I'll keep you company." He said with a smile.

The next morning Owen was the first to get up. The first thing he saw was Gwen crawling away towards where they hid the weapons. Is she like a weapon detector now? No one noticed her except him. He got up quickly with adrenaline pumping through his veins even though he still felt quite drowsy. He grabbed the handcuffs and the sedative and started towards her. When he finally caught Jack's attention he signaled towards Gwen and through the handcuffs towards him. He missed and they hit the ground with a loud clang.

Gwen suddenly turned looking straight at Owen. This was not the same hateful look that she had given him yesterday but a blank one. She was still unconscious but here she was heading towards the weapons and aware of everything around her. "Jack. She's still unconscious. Look at her eyes." Owen whispered. Jack looked at the blank eyes and knew Owen was right. He ran towards her and easily handcuffed her and dragged her away. She did not even try to fight.

They handcuffed her on a metal pipe attached to the barn. It was pretty strong and shouldn't come off to easily. Gwen had fallen back to sleep and minutes later Tosh woke up seeing Gwen surrounded by Owen and Jack. "What's going on? Why have you handcuffed her to a pipe?" she asked. "She was crawling towards the weapons this morning. But she was unconscious. It's like she could sense he weapons' presence and wanted them so badly as to not wake up." Owen explained as Tosh listened memorizing every word. "I'm going to put that on the information to this ice demon." She said walking towards her computer. She had a whole section on what happens to the victims of the creature and that's where she put the information in.

Once she finished Gwen woke up and looked at them with a confused look. Owen studied her eyes and the hatred had left them. Some new things appeared in her eyes like fear, pain, and betrayal. "Why am I handcuffed?" She asked with obvious fear in her voice. "Gwen what is the last you remember?" Owen asked taking blood tests and doing other tests. "The pain." Gwen said. "What pain?" Jack asked her with worry. "The kindness that mostly filled my heart being taken away from me. But what hurt the most was her reason for taking it. She kept telling me sorry and was apologizing for all of it. And I felt so much pity for her. She's a mother with four children. They are the last family left of them. The father died a year ago. They are called crysts and they never meant any harm." Gwen said all of this with tears going down her cheeks.

"She needs to feed her children?" Jack asked.

"No. They do not eat. Her children's hearts are freezing. She's trying to keep them warm." Gwen said


	4. Two survivors, Same blood

Everyone was screaming with joy as they continued to play hockey. They found a flat big stone, which the used as the puck and pitchforks and shovels, which they found in the tool shed in the barn. They set up hay bales for goals and Owen was one goalie and Ianto was another. Gwen pushed Jack out of the way and stole the puck, then shot it past Owen and scored a goal. "You cheated!" Jack exclaimed as he picked up Gwen and put her on a haystack. "Oh look you've got hay in my hair now!" she exclaimed.

Jack was glad Gwen was better, but he decided not to call Rhys again in case she took a turn for the worse. He had to be positive first. Tosh had put more information on the Crysts that Gwen had told them about like they can't eat, there is one family left, and they take the kindness out their victim's heart and take it for their children's hearts. She cried for three hours straight even after she ran out of tears. Jack was her shoulder to cry on because everyone else went to sleep again, because it was five in the morning.

They started a new game where Gwen was a goalie and Tosh was one. Jack fought off Owen but Ianto stole the puck and went towards Gwen. He shot and it flew past her into the goal. Ianto was giving everyone high fives and they were cheering and talking until they saw Tosh run past them towards Gwen who was now an unconscious lump on the ground. "Gwen! Gwen wake up! Please Gwen! Please!" Tosh said while shaking her and slapping her cheeks lightly.

Tosh started crying in fear for her best friend. Gwen had replaced Suzie more than anyone could. Gwen was better than Suzie. Suzie wasn't as comforting when in need or as kind to the creatures and aliens from the rift. "Gwen!" She said as she cried more. Everyone ran over thinking Gwen was dead but she was fine except colder. Jack grabbed Tosh who was fighting him off, trying to get to Gwen. Gwen suddenly opened her eyes as she looked at Tosh who stopped crying once she saw her eyes open. "I'm so sorry human. No harm is coming to the survivor. I'm just warning you that I may be visiting you soon so don't injure me with your spitting machines of metal. Only the survivor will be able to understand and see me. I will see you soon." Gwen said in a high pitch voice that sounded like clinking crystal glasses. Then she closed her eyes again and opened to look at everyone.

"Are you alright Gwen?" Tosh asked. "Please don't hurt her when she comes here. Ok?" Gwen said to everyone ignoring Tosh's question. "I would love to kill that thing after what it's put you through." Owen said with a clenched fist, "But I will follow orders from our second in command." "And don't worry I'm not going to let him kill anyone." Jack said helping Gwen up. They all sat on hay bales drinking coffee and talking. Gwen was talking about how she pushed Rhys into a pool on their honeymoon, "So when he got out he pushed me in and jumped in as well and he kissed me and then I hit with a water toy and he chased me around and when he caught me he…" Then Gwen stopped to the sound of claws on the ground.

When she looked up there was a giant creature with the face of a bird and the body of a horse. It had brilliant wings that looked about 18 feet of wingspan. Its eyes were a calming blue and the rest of its body shined like diamond and was a light purple color. Its mouth was full of razor sharp teeth and a very long snake like tongue. It's feet looked like lion paws with sharp talons instead of claws and the paw had longer toes sort of like fingers but shorter. It cried out a sound that sounded like crystal clinging together. After making it a couple of times four miniature versions of it come out from behind it and made the noise back but higher. There was a very tiny thin one that looked like a runt it spoke to her, "Hello survivor."

The team heard the sound and looked towards it, but there was nothing there for it was invisible. They heard a bunch of high squeaking clicks and then they heard Gwen say, "So am I the only one who has survived that?" There, was lower clicks and then Gwen turned towards the team and translated. Tosh wrote everything down that Gwen translated. "There was one more who survived this. She reeked of the rift and your blood. She was slightly immortal that is how she survived." The mother cryst said. "Who was she?" Gwen said.

"Her name was Anwen. She is now 12 years old. She is your daughter."


End file.
